gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Garth Dragen
Garth Dragen 'was a major character in the first, second, third, fourth and fifth seasons, debuting in the series premiere. Garth Dragen was the Lord of Helgen and the head of House Dragen. He was the father of Lucius, Erik, Dominic and Mira Dragen. Intelligent, calculating, kind and thoughtful, Garth was one of the most powerful men in the North. His driving force was to secure his legacy and that of the Dragen name, and he would do whatever he considered necessary to protect the family. Garth was often at odds with his son, Lucius, who he considered ruthless. Garth was a close friend of Lord Eddard Stark and King Robert Baratheon and often visited them in the Eyrie with his father, Lord Harkon Dragen. Garth's father Harkon was also intelligent and calculating, but ruthless and intimidating. He often hated his father on the way he handled his people. After Lord Harkon's death, his brother, Ser Jaran Dragen was supposed to become the new Lord of Helgen but he left Helgen to join the Night's Watch, for reasons unknown. Surprisingly and suddenly, Garth had become the new Lord of Helgen. After Ned Stark called the North's banners to join Robert's Rebellion, Garth did not hesitate to raise House Dragen's banners as well. During the War of the Five Kings, Garth Dragen joined Robb Stark to avenge Lord Stark's death. After his death, Garth sworn to avenge the Starks on behalf of the North. For that, Garth was assassinated by the Boltons. Biography Background Garth Dragen is the head of House Dragen, a vassal family to House Stark of Winterfell. He is the Lord of Helgen and the son of the late Lord Harkon Dragen. He also has a bastard brother named Ethan Snow. He quickly became the Lord of Helgen unexpectedly at a young age. Garth fought for Lord Eddard Stark during Robert's Rebellion. Garth Dragen has three sons as well as a bastard brother and a daughter. His firstborn, Lucius Dragen took over Garth's position as Lord of Helgen and head of House Dragen. Although Garth has held little love for his firstborn. Season 1 Lord Garth visits Winterfell with his family on Eddard Stark's invitation. As Ned Stark leaves Winterfell, he gives Garth higher authority over the North. Garth Dragen swears his fealty to Robb Stark when Jon Umber proposes for northern independence. Season 2 Garth fights for King Robb Stark in his decisive victory at the Battle of Oxcross. The following morning Garth reports that they killed five Lannister men for every casualty they suffered. He expresses concern over the volume of prisoners they have taken, saying that they are struggling to feed their own men. Robb insists that the prisoners be treated well and rejects Garth’s suggestion that they torture the officers, reminding him that the Dragens' traditional practice of Bloodhunting their enemies is outlawed in the North. Garth warns Robb that he does not trust one of his bannermen, Roose Bolton. Robb counters that he is treating his prisoners as he hopes the Lannisters will treat his sisters, as well that he does not feel suspicious towards Lord Roose. Season 3 Garth sends a raven to his son, Lucius who is acting Lord of Helgen. He writes that he wants to give Lord Duncan, Castellan of Helgen, higher rule in Helgen as he doesn't trust Lucius. This infuriates Lucius but against his will, he does what his father commands. Garth and his men are present during Rickard Karstark's execution. Garth advises Robb not to kill him, as it will anger the Karstarks and Robb will lose almost half of his bannermen. Robb executes Lord Karstark anyway, which upsets Garth. This leads to Robb having to marry Edmure Tully to Roslin Frey. This concerns Garth even more, he states: "This shall not go well for the North." During the infamous Red Wedding, Garth is heavily wounded and his men retreat back to Helgen. Garth is furious and he says that he will uphold House Stark's name. Unbeknownst to him, this will lead to severe consequences. Season 4 Garth fights a war with House Bolton. Against his will, he allows Lucius to do as he pleases to the Bolton prisoners stationed at Helgen. While Tywin Lannister tries to bring House Dragen to its knees, without any success. During the war, House Mollen decides to break their oath to House Dragen and to join up with the Lannisters. Duncan states that Lord Garth was "angry" to put it kindly. He orders Lucius to march on Riften and to destroy the city and its house. Lucius succeeds in less than a fortnight. Season 5 During Garth's war with House Bolton, he is betrayed by a Dragen household member and given to the Boltons. On the Kingsroad, Garth is assassinated by Walton "Steelshanks", Master-at-arms of the Dreadfort Personality Garth is known for his stoic, extremely intelligent, and calculating demeanor, but also his cold, manipulative, and often unfettered attitude towards his enemies. He has a very calm and calculating personality, never publicly expressing anger, happiness, or sadness. Garth insists that all he does is for the sake of his family. Garth's own father Harkon was not so generous and caring but was also a deceptive leader, almost cruel. Garth didn't want to rule as his father did. Garth's cold realism often clashed with Robb's idealism. Garth is a cunning strategist, both on and off the battlefield. His rise as Lord of Helgen was sudden and unexpected. Garth suffers from a nightmare disorder. After Robert's Rebellion, Garth had trouble sleeping, as he receives frequent nightmares where he sees King's Landing burning in the distance, and seeing the corpse of the Mad King turn into the dragon Balerion. Garth also experienced a dream where he sees The North completely covered in snow and an ice dragon melting the snow, creating summer. From the snow, blue winter roses appear covered in Targaryen blood. Family tree Image gallery Garth2.jpg Garth.jpg Ethan and garth.png|Garth and Jaran playing in Helgen's courtyard. Behind the scenes In the Season 4 Blu-ray, Garth narrates Histories & Lore video '"House Dragen" Quotes Spoken by Garth Spoken about Garth Category:Nobles Category:Characters from the North Category:Status: Dead Category:House Dragen Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Deceased Category:Major Characters Category:Waking the Demon